


You found your world (as mine shatters)

by venicimo07



Series: Trimberly week [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trimberly Week, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicimo07/pseuds/venicimo07
Summary: Your throat tightens, you feel it closing in. Everything is wrong. Your emotions caving in. You need to go. You need to get out of this place, away from these emotions, away from her.





	You found your world (as mine shatters)

“Where’s Trini? I can’t tell you guys without her” You hear Kimberly’s voice. Her excitement and joy palpable thru the tone of her voice. You make your presence known, groaning as you wonder what’s causing her to be so happy on a freakin’ Monday morning. 

“I’m here princess. You’re way too happy this morning. What’s up?” You take the chair close to Zach, flip it backwards and sit facing the back of the chair, resting your head on its wooden frame. All eyes lay on Kimberly, curiosity evident in every single one of them.

“Me and Tommy made it official yesterday evening! We’re dating!” Happiness flowing out of her voice. So ecstatic about the revelation. You zone out of everything else that comes out of her lips after that. 

You feel your world stop, watch it crumble right in front of you. Bitterness flows through every last fiber of your being. You should’ve known where it is heading. The signs are all there with their frequent alone times and secret conversations.

Yet…The news shatters your denial. 

You are in love with your best friend. 

And now…

Now she’s in love with someone else.

Your throat tightens, you feel it closing in. Everything is wrong. Your emotions caving in. You need to go. You need to get out of this place, away from these emotions, away from _her_.

Your face tenses, attempting to hold everything in. You stand up abruptly, the back wood of the chair hitting the table. The Krispy Kreme doughnuts and coffee cups shakes across the table. This time, all eyes are on you.

“You alright Trini?” You hear Zach ask. Voice full of playfulness, with concern hidden under the tone. You hold back your “no.” You look at Kimberly. Her expressive eyes asking you the same question. 

You’re in love with her. You chest tightens. She’s in love with someone else.

“Gratz Kim. I’m happy for you.” You’re surprise your voice did not waiver. 

You’ve always been quick to find escape routes, and now you immediately think of an excuse. “I forgot my mom asked me to go to the pharmacy for the boys’ vitamins. She just sent me a text asking me where I was. I’ll catch up with you guys later okay?” You turn your back around, not allowing them time to question you. 

You walk fast, then as soon as you are out of Krispy Kreme, you bolt.

You run. Run as fast as you can. Everything around you a blur, then you realize your tears are falling. You run straight to your hiding place, the cliffs that no one else knows about, even your fellow rangers.

You feel your calves’ exertion, you feel your eyes sore as the tears continue to fall. When you get to the cliff, you let it all out. 

You sob, letting all your persistent feelings go. You can’t catch your breath, and you know you need to breathe. Your chest tightens, you grab the front of your shirt, makes a fist and pull it away from your body. Something you hope will help ease the claustrophobic feeling that has engulf your being.You sob and cry, knowing no one is to blame but yourself.

You’re in love with Kimberly Hart, and Kimberly Hart loves Tommy.

Today, you cry for your unrequited love.

Today, you let out all the emotions you’ve been suppressing since you realized the recipient of Kim’s affections.

Today, you allow your heart to shatter in millions of pieces.

Then maybe…

Tomorrow, you’ll pick up the remnant of your shattered heart.

Tomorrow, you’ll try to rebuild your fallen world.

Tomorrow, you’ll learn to be happy and be there for Kimberly, your best friend.

You’re in love with your best friend. Now, her heart belongs to someone else.


End file.
